


Новозеландские авиалинии

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку РПС-феста diary.ru "ЭйДин (раскладка не важна). Секс в туалете того самого самолета новозеландских авиалиний".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новозеландские авиалинии

Когда на горизонте показался аэропорт Веллингтона, Дин легко сжал пальцы Эйдана и, не взглянув на него, пошел по узкому проходу в туалет. Тернер в этот момент смеялся над очередной шуткой Фримана, развлекавшего каст, чтобы скоротать время полета. Никто не заметил его ухода. Выждав пару минут, Эйдан небрежно окинул взглядом смеющихся, встал и пошел в хвост самолета. Размеренно шумели двигатели, заглушая взрывы хохота из салона, за окном светило теплое новозеландское солнце, яркими бликами отражаясь в изумрудно-темной воде океана. Тернер подошел к двери туалета, прислушался, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука. На круглой ручке горел синий индикатор - дверь была не заперта. Еще раз оглянувшись на веселящихся друзей, он скользнул внутрь и пораженно замер.

Перед ним стоял Дин, привалившись к стене и закинув голову, обнажая шею и чисто выбритый подбородок. Его рука, засунутая в джинсы, мягко, лениво сжимала член. Сухие губы двигались, шепча что-то. Через несколько секунд Тернер понял, что это было его собственное имя. Резко вздохнув, он прислонился спиной к двери и защелкнул замок. Тернер еще успел услышать приглушенный смех, прежде чем Дин пристально посмотрел на него, краем глаза еще успел заметить, как рука Дина дернулась и сильнее сжалась в джинсах, а потом мозг отключился. Расстояние между ними было ничтожно мало, вряд ли кабинку рассчитывали на двоих. Он шагнул к Дину, вжимая того в стену. Выдернул его руку из штанов и заводя ее вверх, прижимая запястье к стене.

\- Без меня начал?

\- Решил, что ты уж и не придешь, - улыбнулся Дин, легко толкая Эйдана бедрами. Эйдан зачарованно уставился на появившиеся ямочки на щеках. Стоило Дину вот так улыбнуться, совсем чуть-чуть, не по-настоящему, а лишь намеком, и у него сносило крышу от этих чертовых ямочек. Безумно хотелось провести по одной из них языком, почувствовать складки кожи и пробивающуюся щетину. Дин улыбнулся шире, заметив поплывший взгляд, и свободной рукой обхватил Тернера за поясницу, плотнее прижимая к себе.

\- Ага, как же. Когда еще выпадет случай трахнуть тебя в самолете? – Тернер потянулся губами к щеке Дина, но тот совершенно неожиданно начал сползать вниз, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

\- Хочешь, куплю самолет и будешь трахать меня в нем хоть каждый день, - пробормотал Дин, резко дергая молнию на джинсах Тернера.

\- Хочу, - совершенно серьезно ответил он, глядя на пшеничную макушку. – И чтобы полный салон людей был.

\- О, да ты эксгибиционист оказывается.

\- Поговорим об этом или ты все-таки уже… ох….

Дин эффектно поставил в перепалке точку, без предупреждающих ласк взяв сразу на всю длину. Эйдан охнул, не ожидая такого коварства. Услышав, как Дин задушено кашлянул, он осторожно качнулся назад, стараясь не двигаться слишком резко, но почувствовал тяжелую ладонь на бедре, собственнически огладившую его и удерживающую на месте.

\- Ди-ин, - как-то совсем беспомощно выдохнул Тернер.

«Порядок» - мотнул головой тот и Тернер расслабился, позволяя ему самому определять движения. Дин на это одобрительно мурлыкнул. Тернер, почувствовав головкой вибрацию в тесном горячем горле, зарычав, дернулся вперед. Он тихо выматерился, положив руку Дину на затылок и сжав в руке короткие волосы, оттягивая его голову назад, высвобождая свой член из горячего плена, но тут же почувствовал, как Дин впивается пальцами в его бедра, притягивая к себе.

\- Дин, что ты… зачем так…

Не договорив, Эйдан коротко застонал, ощутив твердые зубы, нежно прикусывающие обнажившуюся головку. Перед глазами все поплыло, рубашка прилипла к вспотевшей спине, Тернер почувствовал себя маленькой щепкой, попавшей в сокрушительный шторм, и только крепкие руки Дина, уверенно направляющие его бедра, не давали утонуть. Не отдавая себе отчета, он коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки, невесомо провел по линии подбородка, проник указательным и средним в рот, чувствуя, как горячий язык прохаживается по его члену, зачарованно глядя на красные губы, плотно обхватывающие член и пальцы, поблескивающие слюной на костяшках.

Подавив в себе желание схватить Дина за волосы и начать яростно вколачиваться в его рот, пока не накроет оргазм, Эйдан прижался лбом к прохладной обшитой пластмассой стене и зажмурил глаза, проклиная О’Гормана за его маниакальное стремление вытрясти из него всю душу. И чуть не взвыл в голос, почувствовав, как Дин берет его за запястье и тянет вниз, принуждая плотно обхватить свое горло, чтобы Эйдан почувствовал движения собственного члена. Тот рефлекторно обхватил напряженную шею и совершенно бессознательно двинул бедрами резче, чем хотел. Низ живота скрутило жгучим узлом, горячее, опаляющее дыхание Дина, мазками ложащееся на лобковые волосы, вышибло все мысли.

\- Дин, стой.

Дин выпустил его член изо рта и взглянул вверх затуманенным взглядом.

\- Я… сейчас… - Эйдан моргнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В горле от частого дыхания пересохло, перед глазами все плыло. Он взглянул вниз на Дина и отчаянно застонал. Голубые глаза смотрели откровенно и провокационно, красные блестящие губы нагло улыбались, демонстрируя проклятые ямочки на щеках, а горячие крепкие пальцы, оглаживающие бедра и царапающие кожу, опустились ниже, сминая крепкую задницу. Эйдану вдруг отчаянно захотелось схватить Дина в охапку, вытащить из этого чертового туалета и трахнуть на виду у всех, чтобы знали, кому принадлежит этот мелкий новозеландский засранец, поставить тавро и запереть в комнате с железными дверьми.

Очевидно, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что улыбка Дина стала шире, обнажая белые зубы и превращаясь в самодовольный оскал.

\- Не сейчас, - прошептал он, и Эйдан почувствовал крепкий захват пальцев на своих яйцах, пережимающий поток спермы.

Где-то на задворках сознания промелькнула мысль о том, сколько они уже тут находятся, но Дин вдруг лизнул каплю, сочащуюся из влажной блестящей головки, и Тернер вообще забыл, о чем думал, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы. Похоже, этому идиоту было на все наплевать, вряд ли он вообще сейчас осознавал, что они находятся в самолете, а не у Дина в трейлере, и за тонкой стенкой сидят десятка два людей, могущих их услышать. Для Эйдана это было уже слишком, оказавшись последней каплей. Дин зачарованно смотрел, как темно-карие глаза совсем почернели, рельефные плечи напряглись, а дыхание участилось. Эйдан напоминал дикого животного, готового к последнему прыжку, чтобы вцепиться жертве в горло.

\- Знал бы ты, как сейчас выглядишь. Обожаю тебя такого, - прошептал Дин. - Когда ты теряешь контроль, через меня будто ураган проходит.

\- Псих озабоченный, - прошипел Эйдан и дернул О’Гормана вверх.

\- Еще скажи, что тебе это не нравится, - улыбнулся Дин.

\- Закнись.

\- Ну так заткни.

Эйдан резко развернул его, впечатывая лицом в стену, рванул молнию, спуская штаны и влажные трусы.

\- Течешь как сучка, - прошептал в покрасневшее ухо Эйдан.

\- А сам-то! – фыркнул Дин, помогая снять с себя джинсы. И раздраженно зашипел, когда Эйдан навалился сверху, и возбужденный, увитый набухшими венами член, мазнул по холодной пластмассовой стене, оставляя мокрый след. Дин дернулся назад, впечатываясь задницей прямо в пах Эйдана.

\- Холодно же, придурок чертмгпффф…- Крепкая ладонь зажала рот. Теперь, кроме сбитого тяжелого дыхания, шороха одежды и шума двигателей, в кабинке царила напряженная тишина.

Тернер толкнул ботинком ноги Дина в стороны, заставляя расставить их шире, и без предупреждения засунул в судорожно сжавшиеся отверстие сразу два пальца по самые костяшки, нащупывая простату. Дин выгнулся, поднимаясь на цыпочки и сильнее раскрываясь, что-то промычал в ладонь, закрывающую его рот, заскользил ногтями по стене, затем, зарычав, ударил по ней кулаком. Резко мотнув головой, сбрасывая ладонь с лица, он прошептал:

\- Вставь так.

Тернер не ответил, продолжая растягивать его и горячо дыша в затылок.

\- Садист чертов, я же не железный.

Тернер только сильнее двинул пальцами, разводя их в стороны.

Дин застонал, скользя вспотевшими ладонями по стене. Сил сдерживать себя уже не оставалось. Он жадно глотнул воздух, повернул голову, чтобы сказать этому олуху, что после их последнего раза прошло меньше четырех часов, и осторожничать не имеет смысла, – и замер, увидев их обоих в маленьком зеркале над раковиной. Лицо Эйдана заострилось, став похожим на морду молодого дикого волка, нижняя губа была закушена, над верхней блестел пот, а глаза, совершенно черные и дикие, пристально, не моргая, смотрели в отражение его глаз. Острое, яростное возбуждение, граничащее со страхом, хлынуло на него, перехватывая дыхание и лишая воли. Обычно Дин контролировал ситуацию, позволяя Тернеру бушевать на нем, в нем, но, стоило попасть в ловушку этого взгляда, и он чувствовал, что его словно гипнотизирует животная страсть, светящаяся в этих безумных глазах. Так, наверное, себя чувствуют травоядные, встретившись взглядом с охотящимся на них диким зверем.

Не смея оторвать взгляда от Эйдана, Дин совершенно осознанно приказал:

\- Вставь мне сейчас же. До. Самого. Нахуй. Конца. Блять.

Тернер низко зарычал, вытащил пальцы и, вздернув его бедра выше, резко вошел, чувствуя, как гладкие мышцы уступают яростному напору, плотно облегая член тугим кольцом. На мгновение замер, давая привыкнуть к наполненности. Не выходя из него, мягко повел бедрами из стороны в сторону.

Дин громко застонал и Эйдан вновь закрыл ему рот рукой, предупреждающе шикнув. В отместку, Дин прикусил ему кожу на ладони. Рука дернулась, и три пальца сразу же вошли ему в рот, по-хозяйски его исследуя. В этот момент, с упоением сося длинные пальцы Тернера, Дин словно увидел их со стороны. Его прошиб горячий пот от развратной в своей чувственности позы. Отвернувшись от зеркала, он закрыл глаза и еле успел перехватить руку Эйдана, тянущуюся к его члену. Сейчас малейшее прикосновение могло привести к разрядке. Дин прижал его руку к стене и сверху накрыл своей, не позволяя ей сдвинуться. Он откинул голову назад, упершись затылком в плечо Эйдану и пытаясь сосредоточиться на быстром сбившемся дыхании, раздающемся возле самого уха.

Уже давно перестав контролировать себя, Эйдан жестко вколачивался в него, выходя на всю длину и с яростью загоняя свой член обратно, глуша собственные стоны в пшеничном загривке. Дин, вбиваемый мощными толчками в стену, чувствовал себя словно гвоздь под молотком, с такой неотвратимой мощностью и точностью Тернер имел его.

Ноги, с трудом выдерживающие вес собственного тела и навалившегося сверху Тернера, начали подкашиваться. Эйдан вновь вздернул его на цыпочки, но Дин прошептал:

\- Не могу больше.

Икры дрожали и колени предательски подгибались.

Тернер яростно зарычал, не желая мириться, и, наступив на спущенную штанину Дина, подхватил его под колено, высвобождая ногу из джинс и закидывая ее на маленькую раковину под зеркалом. Поменяв угол входа, Тернер беспощадно раз за разом проходился по простате, снаружи поглаживая ее под мошонкой большим пальцем. Дин пораженно выдохнул, вновь взглянул в зеркало и еще сильнее сжался вокруг Эйдана, вырывая у того низкий рык. Перед глазами плыла красная пелена, в ушах шумело, волны горячего удовольствия накатывали в такт жестким, ритмичным, глубоким толчкам. Тернер вообще уже ничего не соображал, плотно вжимаясь бедрами в подставленную задницу. Его теперь вела не жажда физического обладания, а стремление излить все свои чувства в Дина, всего себя отдать без остатка, будучи совершенно точно уверенным, что Дин примет его всего. И от мысли, что так оно и есть, его накрыло мощной, беспощадной волной оргазма. Дин, почувствовав горячую сперму внутри себя, и увидев в зеркале, как Эйдана качнуло изнутри, словно вымыло на берег, как заломилась назад идеальная, с вздувшимися венами шея, восхищенно выдохнул и кончил, оставляя на стене белые дорожки спермы. С трудом сняв затекшую ногу с раковины, тяжело дыша, он почувствовал, как Эйдан обнимает его, до хруста сжимая ребра и зарываясь носом ему в волосы.

Обессилено закрыв глаза, сквозь шум в ушах он услышал:

\- … подлетаем к аэропорту Веллингтона. Немного потрясет, но ничего серьезного. Воздушные ямы – обычное…

\- Потрясет? - прохрипел Дин. – Ха! После тернеровской тряски мне уже ничего не страшно.

Тернер фыркнул ему в затылок.

end


End file.
